In recent years there has been a growing trend toward self service merchandise and this requires a quick and easy way of making an orderly display of consumer products on the display shelves. It is desirable to provide an improved appearance for consumer friendly shopping and if the shelves can be made easily adjustable and readily mountable to virtually all standard shelving this would greatly facilitate the orderly display of products.
Previous designs took up a substantial portion of the depth at the front of the shelving to allow for the engagement of the product divider and its connection to the front retainer. It would be desirable to provide a new shelving system that permits quick and easy adjustment when reorganizing shelves for changes in product size and yet utilize a minimal amount of shelf depth for the management of the product divider and product identification or pricing.
Typically, an elongated shelf having a standard length will be subdivided by a series of vertical walls or dividers to provide separate bins of suitable widths to accommodate the various products being displayed therein. Each bin should be readily able to carry easily visible information relating to pricing, advertising or consumer information for the particular product contained therein. Product shapes and sizes vary greatly and since inventory, promotions and sales are consistently changing there is need for virtually an infinite number of adjustable positions for the shelf dividers.
Conventional shelving is made of sheet metal or in some instances wood and therefor is designed for relatively long term use and requires substantial financial investment. Obviously, it is not feasible to replace such shelving whenever changes in organization of the product being displayed are required. There thus exists a need for an improved and relatively inexpensive organizer system that can be readily used with existing support structure.